1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to manipulators and, particularly, to a manipulator with a cable protection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Manipulators perform specific manual tasks, controlled by operation programs, such as gripping or handling objects. Manipulators allow the automatization and mechanization of manufacture processes. In addition, manipulators can operate in dangerous environments. Manipulators are widely used in machinery, metallurgy, electronics, light industry, atomic energy, and other fields.
A manipulator often includes a cable. Because of the repeated motion of the manipulator, the cable is easily worn if directly fixed to the device. Often a gum or spring casing is coated on the cable, which, while avoiding cable wear, increases the diameter of the cable in addition to increasing costs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.